Fire and Ice
by buterfly3547
Summary: The two most dangerous elements Fire and Ice can be turned into a power and someone will be born with that power at the age of 14-17 the will figure out their true power. Not everyone is cursed or gifted with these abilities it is very rare 1 out of 50 humans will be born with the power 2 out of 100 will obtain it from a freak accident. This is Olivia's Story what's yours...
1. Part 1 Olivia's POV

Part 1 I woke up I felt the warm blood rush through my veins.I sat up and pulled on jeans a white tee-shirt and a red hoodie.I put in my contacts in that made my eyes blue and I walked to the mirror and watched the paleness of my skin turn tan from my warm blood.I went downstairs and got my breakfast then I brushed my teeth and walked out the when someone grabbed my shoulder where are you going baby said the person in a mocking voice look I'm not looking for trouble I said rolling my the person said then they grabbed me and pushed me up against the side of the house sending a ice cold chill down my me go Drake I said mad as anything listen you fiery beast said Drake today is my day not yours he said that's when I focused all my heat where his hands were as he bopped me on the he said letting me go that's when I gave him a fiery taser on his hips and ran.I got two houses up the street while he screamed in pain I started to laugh I was way faster then him he wouldn't catch me even if I didn't get a head of nowhere a hand grabbed me sending a sharp pain down my back I screamed it was a girl who grabbed me let go I screamed grabbing the girl she had blond hair pale skin blue eyes and icy cold go I screamed burning her Never she said sending a sharp pain down my back which made me scream a tortured yelp let me go!I was out of breath I could feel the skin burning on her but with that she sent a super huge sharp pain down my spine to my legs sending me flying to the ground then my world went black.I woke up on the pavement about a hour later I looked around every one was gone I was alone tears were in my eyes I couldn't feel my legs, my back hurt, and I had my knees bruised and cut.I managed to drag myself home it took me five minutes but I did I got inside I got my phone and called my friend Jennifer to come help me she was dropped off 5 minutes later she walked of a sudden she rushed to my side what happen she said sounding concerned Drake and some other girl they picked on me I tried to fight back but they were to strong I mumbled.I will help you upstairs she said we got upstairs and she helped me into bed thank you I sighed in comfort this is much better then the pavement I joked your lucky Jennifer mumbled they could of killed was one of those awkward moments of silence after that so I piped up how was your day she laughed good I guess, yours what do you think I said giving her my best Duh expression she laughed again never mind she said adjusting her glasses.I have to babysit a 9 year old girl tonight I said its her parents anniversary I said Great she said rolling her eyes I laughed.I finally got feeling back in my legs and my cuts and bruises disappeared yay I cheered we both laughed so a 9 year old girl she said smiling yup I said smiling back well I better go home I have dance in 5 minutes Jennifer said walking down stairs ok bye I said racing after her see you soon Jennifer yelled running down the block ok I shouted back. End of part 1 


	2. Part 2 Faith POV

Part 2 Do I have to stay here with the babysitter can't I go to your anniversary dinner with you and my precious icicle my dad said sorry honey but me and daddy need some time alone my mom said smiling ok I sighed.I ran to go play with Elizabeth well I call her Lizzie she is my older sister I did our secret knock on her in Faith she said I walked in her One Direction covered room what do you want faith she asked I wanted to play with Lizzie said standing up get a teddy bear I will be back in a second ok I said she came back with glasses,a tea pot and plate and we had a British tea party.5 minutes later someone knocked on the front door I heard my mom answer it your here I will so you how to work the tv come on out girls my mom shouted!I looked at Lizzie she mouthed follow me ok I walked into the hallway hi girls she said what's your guys names I'm Lizzie and I'm Faith I said after my sister introduced her self well I'm Olivia she said.I studied Olivia she was wearing jeans and a red hoodie she was sort of tan she was skinny she had brown hair blue eyes (contacts from part 1) and had white and grey socks old are you I asked 18 she answered I'm in grade 7 I go to MJH what's that Lizzie asked its a school MJH stands for Mojang Junior High our mascot is a Lion cool Lizzie said I'm 10 and I go to Tescot Elementary and I'm in grade 5 our mascot is a horse and his name is Bucky.I'm 9 and I go to Tescot elementary and I'm in grade 3 and my mascot is the same as hers I said pointing at Lizzie cool said Olivia. The end of part 2 


End file.
